Tonight, Tonight
Tonight, Tonight is the twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth episodes of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on November 20, 2012 on TeenNick and November 23, 2012 on Much Music. Main Plot Adam appears late from volleyball practice. Bullfrog announces the finalists for the Battle of the Bands: Ascot Mascot, WhisperHug, and Ezra's Pound. Imogen and Adam are looking back at a girl from Ezra's Pound smiling at them. Adam says that with his luck she is eyeing Imogen, who is doubtful. After WhisperHug is nominated for the finals, Imogen approaches Ezra's Pound, while Maya suggests they do "Superman's Song". Adam looks back to notice the girl giving Imogen a slip of paper with her phone number and her name: Missy, along with the words "Call me maybe?". Later, Adam is seen studying (rather, looking at Missy's note) when a voice offers a study buddy. It is Becky, but Adam continues giving her the cold shoulder and puts his book bag in the seat in front of her, an obvious sign that he is not happy to see her. As she dejectedly walks off, Dave appears, asking if he is all right. Adam replies that he simply "hates" Becky Baker, loud enough for her to hear. Dave asks why he is so upset over her, to which Adam replies that she entered a homophobic training camp in order to rid herself of her feelings for him, saying that even though he has been rejected before, what Becky did crossed the line. Dave's solution: stay away from Becky, to which Adam coldly agrees, as he and Becky are looking at each other. He proceeds to tell Dave that WhisperHug made it to the Battle of the Bands and he gives Dave the note from Missy. He takes Adam's phone and calls her. When nobody picks up, Adam leaves a message saying they should hang out sometime. At Dave's house, he and Adam are studying the Burning of Washington when Adam's phone rings. It is Missy, and they plan a date for tomorrow. Adam concedes to Dave, stating that this is what he needs to move past Becky, who sends him an email, which Dave immediately says to delete. Adam asks if he should at least read it first. He then points out that he and Becky would have been just fine were it not for him being transgender, and Dave says Adam is not at fault, Becky is. Adam asks what would happen if he didn't tell Missy. Dave questions the smartness of that, and Adam mentions that it is not the only thing about him, and that he wants to know what it feels like to be a regular guy, and that he needs fun. Dave jokingly asks if having gender identity conversations on the first date is not fun, to which Adam says "not quite". At Fiona's loft, Adam is going through some of Drew's clothing. Drew asks if Missy knows that he is "F to the M". Adam says she does not and he plans to keep it that way at least for the first date. Drew mentions that if she remains in the dark, he'll never know if she is okay with it, but when Adam requests the name of just one girl who has not been okay with it, Drew cannot answer. Instead, he gives his brother his leather jacket and a spritz of cologne. After putting a mirror in front of Adam, he asks what will happen should "things get hot". Adam mentions the compression vest, but Drew was referring to what should happen if she "gets grabby". Adam reminds him that it is only the first date, but Drew reminds him that it has happened to him on first dates (and that once it wasn't even a date). He then gives Adam a mini cucumber to pack in his pants. Adam calls him crazy, but Drew reminds him that he is going on a first date without telling Missy the truth and that it's better to be safe than sorry. He then gives Adam another spritz of cologne Later on, Adam is sitting outside when Missy appears and they go for a walk. She tells him that Chaz Bono is making a guest appearance at the Battle of the Bands. She also mentions that he is FTM, much to Adam's shock. When they arrive at a vintage store, Adam holds the door open for her, and she senses something is off with him. She tells him that he is different from other guys, as he is polite. They enter the store, Adam feeling somewhat relieved and more confident. Adam awaits Missy outside the fitting room and asks how the dress is, to which she replies "ridiculously tight" and asks him to help zip her up. When he does, things get romantic. He asks "how's that?" and she replies "you tell me." She turns around and makes out with him. Unfortunately, she fulfils Drew's prediction about getting "grabby" and the cucumber falls out of Adam's pants. Missy picks it up and asks, "Is this yours?" Adam then runs off in embarrassment and Missy follows after him. When Missy catches up with him, Adam does not want to not talk about it, but she forces him to tell her the truth. She suggests the problem might be that he has a "stack of dimes", but he tells her that he is FTM like Chaz Bono. After Missy lets that sink in for moment, she quotes her household motto, saying that his sexual orientation is no problem with her. He asks if she is bluffing, but she tells him that he is fun and that she likes bass players, especially when they open up. hey share another kiss and she asks him what song WhisperHug is doing tomorrow. Adam tells her the song is "Superman's Song". She then tells him not to go anywhere while she returns to the store to pay for the dress. Adam buys them two hot dogs with everything on them. Behind him, Becky is dropped off by her father when she notices and calls to him. Aggravated, Adam asks if she is following him, but she tells him she is only there for dinner with her father, who left to look for a parking spot. Adam angrily suggests that she "hide; you don't want to be seen with an abomination". She asks if he read her email and Adam gets the hot dogs and coldly says he did not. He also snaps at her, telling her he wants her to go away. As he angrily crosses the street, Becky follows him, telling him the reparative therapy is not working. She says she is only reminded by it that she likes boys, and tells Adam that he is a boy, "between the ears, where it matters, and no prayer or therapy will ever change that", and that was what she said in the email he deleted. Suddenly, Missy appears, but she notices Becky and asks if she is his friend. Adam looks at her angrily and Becky stands there awaiting an answer. He replies "no one important", leaving Becky's heartbroken. They walk away and Becky returns to the other side of the street, trying her very best not to cry. While Adam and Missy sit down and begin eating their hot dogs, Adam momentarily looks after Becky, contemplating what he has just done to her. Later on, Dave and Adam are entering class to prepare for their second-to-last exam. Adam says he cannot wait for spring break. Dave asks how the date went with Missy. Adam replies, "B2", and Dave knows he is referring to Becky. Adam tells him that she told him that she is still into him when she bumped into him yesterday. He also shows Dave the email she sent him. He reads, "Every time I go to reparative therapy, it only reinforces how much I love you." Adam states that Becky drives him nuts as they give their phones to Ms. Oh for the exams, and Dave says "Missy it is", but Adam remains uncertain. Dave reminds Adam that he himself said he would do away with Becky, but Adam tells him that he feels as though his heart wants him to give her another chance. He and Becky glance at each other, but Ms. Oh tells everybody to begin their exams. After the exams, Adam catches Becky on her way out of the room and asks how her exam went. When she tries to avoid talking, he tells her to sit down with him. Adam tells her that he read her email, which he had deleted, much to her disbelief. He points out that he has met someone else, someone who does care about his sexuality, lives with open-minded parents, and likes indie pop (Becky is quick to point out the oxymoron in that) music just like him, but he still cannot stop thinking about her. Becky says she cannot tell her parents that they are dating and Adam stands to leave, saying that he just wasted his time, but Becky stops him and tells him that while in therapy she could only think about how she wanted to be with him, but with her multifarious family, she cannot tell them. Adam says that that tells him that she has something to be ashamed of and leaves her to her thoughts. When Adam enters rehearsal, he tells them that he feels like a major burden has been lifted now that he is through with Becky. Adam finishes a text to Missy before he focuses on the band. At the Battle of the Bands, WhisperHug discovers that they are in for a nasty surprise: Ezra’s Pound walks up to the stage and plays their song, much to their disbelief. Adam confesses that he told Missy what they were playing and Mo says that they all got tricked. After their performance, Adam follows Missy back to her band’s tent and interrogates her. She tells him that she just really wanted to win and he was easy to play. She leaves him with a insincere apology. Just then, the drummer from Ezra's Pound walks in and asks Adam if he has a carrot down his pants this time (a reference to the cucumber incident the other day). Enraged, Adam punches him in the face and calls him a jackass. Unfortunately, Bullfrog is standing right behind him and sees him hit the other band's drummer. During Ascot Mascot’s performance, the band is discussing what to do (Mo suggests leaving, Zig refuses to let anyone quit because they will win by default, and Maya suggests playing one of their own songs), but Bullfrog approaches them with Adam and tells them they are disqualified due to Adam’s act of violence. A disappointed Mo is quick to scold Adam for his two acts of foolishness. Adam tries to defend himself, but Mo tells him that it all has nothing to do with him being trans, but everything to do with him being a "stupid boy". Adam apologizes and leaves to clean up his mess. Adam approaches Chaz Bono and tells him about his situation. Chaz is sympathetic but points out that being made fun of is not an excuse for fighting. He also tells Chaz about the cucumber incident. When Chaz requests the name of the girl he did this for, he tells him her name is Becky and that he thought he could move on from her by going for someone else, even though they would be perfect if she did not want to keep them a secret from her disapproving parents. Chaz tells him that it happens, but when Adam asks if girl situations ever get easier, Chaz says no and that every relationship has its own set of challenges, but the important thing is that he and Becky love each other, and if her parents take longer to get on board, she is not to blame. Adam, feeling more motivated, says that he is his idol, but Chaz says it is the other way around if he is in high school and is this far along. He then agrees to try and convince Bullfrog to let WhisperHug back in the competition. Mo, followed by Imogen and Adam, enters the WhisperHug tent, where Maya and Zig are waiting for them (having just gone through their own bit of drama after Tori found out they kissed previously) and delivers the news: WhisperHug is reinstated on the condition that Adam is not allowed to perform. Zig agrees to cover bass and Maya agrees to sing. She apologizes to Adam for his loss of position in the competition, but Adam brushes it off, grabs his things, and leaves for the Baker's home while the rest of his band prepares for their performance. At home, Becky, whose parents and brother are absent at the moment, opens the back door to see Adam, much to her worry, but he intends to be quick. He tells her that he understands if she wants to keep them from her parents and he requests they try again, despite any risk that might come along. Becky’s smile is all the answer she needs, but her father walks in and sees them immediately, demanding to know what is going on. Becky holds Adam’s hand and tells her father that she loves Adam and that they going to be are together. At a party at Fiona’s loft, Adam and Becky arrive. They are immediately greeted by Fiona, Drew, and Bianca, and Adam introduces Becky. Fiona informs Adam that WhisperHug won third place and that they are on their way to the party. They return to their conversation and Adam admits he cannot believe he just walked into a party with Becky, but Becky cannot believe she just walked out on her father with him. Adam seems worried, as her father did not seem to be jumping for joy, but Becky confides in him that if they show her parents how great they are together, they will eventually accept him. Drew pulls Adam aside and congratulates him for getting Becky and Missy, calling him a player. Adam denies that label and returns his brother’s jacket, saying that he had to mess up with the wrong girl to get the right one, to which Drew says that he has been there, looking at Bianca, who is talking to Becky. He then asks Adam to be his best man at the wedding they have planned in Las Vegas for the spring break, to which Adam happily agrees. Bianca tells him that she is glad he is coming with them and that it will be fun, but Adam calls that an understatement (“it’ll be insane in the membrane”). Fiona calls herself the best wedding planner on Earth, which Drew denies, calling her disorganized. As they and Bianca walk off, Becky kisses Adam, which draws attention to them. Adam says he did not know she was into public displays of affection, to which Becky states that she has nothing to be ashamed of. They end the episode with a dance, which brings everybody else to dance themselves. Sub Plot When WhisperHug makes it into the Battle of the Bands, Zig hugs Maya in excitement, which turns into an awkward moment for Maya. Maya is later with Campbell studying for their French oral report. Cam says a flirtatious line in French that gets Maya to kiss him. Right at that moment Tori appears, embarrassed to have intruded. When Cam asks her a question about conjugation, Tori admits she feels as though she is losing Zig, as he acts as though he is elsewhere whenever they're together. Thinking quickly, Maya tells her that she is merely overreacting, as he is dealing with exams and the Battle of the Bands. An oblivious Cam, a relieved Maya, and a reassured Tori return to their conjugation, but Maya remains uneasy. The next day, Zig is walking in the hallway studying chemistry when Maya catches up to him and tells him to stop whatever he is doing. Zig slyly asks why he should stop studying chemicals. Maya (calling him "dummy") refers to him being off around Tori. After relinquishing their cell phones for the exam, Maya reminds him that they agreed things would go back to normal and they have not. Zig points out that only she agreed to it, and their kiss is hard to forget. Maya says that she is with Cam and Tori is her best friend, but Zig cuts her off by implying that she was about to call him "the big, bad wolf". Maya tells him he doesn't have to be and makes him agree to be nice to Tori, who is sitting beside her, and they smile at each other. Later at the Matlin house, Maya, Cam, and Tori are studying. Tori checks her phone and mentions that Zig has yet to text her back. Maya tells her that she talked to him, but she lies by saying nothing is wrong and he is simply busy. The doorbell rings and Katie (annoyed by Maya's command) answers it (and calls her a "lazy...ugh!"). When Zig walks in with a bag, awkwardness strikes. Maya does some quick thinking and tells Tori the he is there because she told him Tori was there" and Zig follows along with her deception. Maya sits next to Cam and Zig sits next to Tori. He gives Cam the bag and he opens it, revealing two bags of ketchup chips. Cam asks him why he only brought two, as his parents own a convenience store, and Zig says he had a "brain fart" and that he should have brought more. Zig then suggests they add harmonies to "Superman's Song". Maya says to see what Cam and Tori think. She turns on the song and she and Zig get up to get some drinks. Zig tells Maya that he was unaware of Cam and Tori's presence at her house and Maya sarcastically tells him that she feels better. She again insults his intelligence and tells him nothing can happen between them. He tells her that he is going to break up with Tori after exams and the Battle of the Bands. She is against the idea, but Zig reminds her that she wanted him to be nice to Tori, and it is not nice to make her think he still likes her. Later on, Maya is walking down the hall with Katie, who reminds her that she has not drunk her yoghurt, to which Maya replies that she is trying to avoid puking. Katie prepares to provide advice for stress on either the exams or the Battle of the Bands, but Maya’s true troubles lie elsewhere. When she makes exaggerations about the world coming to an end because of her, Katie calls her Chicken Little and asks what is going on Maya reminds her of how she temporarily dumped Cam and kissed Zig and then proceeds to tell her that Zig is going to dump Tori for her after the Battle of the Bands. She feels a need to stop him, but Katie tells her that Zig is actually right by being honest with Tori. Maya then feels the need to tell Cam about the kiss, but Katie tells her that what happened is in the past and that what she needs to do is focus on passing her exams, winning the Battle of the Bands, and drinking her yoghurt. Katie then walks away feeling like she helped her sister, but Maya still feels uncertain. In French class, Cam does some French conjugations and is the last of the entire class to pass the exam. Right then, the bell rings and the class departs. Tori wishes Maya luck at the competition. Maya and Cam are the last to leave, as Cam gives her a charm bracelet and says that she will receive one every time she plays a competition (it was his mother’s idea, but he picked it out). Feeling guilty, Maya says she has to be honest with him. Cam braces for impact and Maya that she kissed Zig during their breakup. Cam goes silent, cocks his mouth to the side, and momentarily averts his eyes. When Maya asks him to say something, he simply shrugs and says it sucks. He then coldly says “Good luck at your show,” and leaves her depressed as he walks out the door. Zig enters the door at rehearsal and complains that he had a hard time on his exams due to slope-related questions (which is precisely the one thing he did studied), which Imogen starts to make a silly pun about (“It’s a slippery slope!”), but he cuts her off at the last second saying "Don't. Just don't." She silently mouths "Okay," and heads to her drums. Maya then comes in after Adam, but when Zig asks her how her oral French exam went, she brushes it off and simply wants to rehearse. At the Battle of the Bands, she proudly announces to her band that she would not rather share this even with anybody else. But things take a turn for the worse when a competing band called Ezra’s Pound starts playing "Superman's Song" (which Maya had suggested at the beginning of the episode). Maya demands to be told that she is hearing things, but Imogen tells it like it is: they stole their song. Zig can only say that they sound good as well. Things then go from bad to worse when Adam gets them disqualified for an act of violence. Back in the their tent, Maya is packing her instruments when Zig jokingly suggests that they go out onstage and play regardless of their debarment. Maya points out that security would stop them and Zig says that it would still be “pretty rock n’ roll”, making Maya laugh. It is short-lived, however, as Cam still has not answered her calls or texts begging for him to come to the competition. Zig reminds her that he is still planning to dump Tori afterwards. When he puts his hand on Maya’s, she becomes frustrated and tells him that she loves Cam and that nothing will happen. Zig asks her why they kissed if she loves Cam so much. Suddenly, someone clears their throat from behind, and when they turn to see who it is, they see it is Tori, who had brought them drinks to cheer them up for being disqualified, and heard every word of their conversation. Zig can only remain silent in shame while Maya panics and begins to throw excuses to her, but Tori does not want to hear them. She throws the drinks on the ground in front of Maya and storms out of the tent in a huff. Maya and Zig share a look, but they do not follow her. Imogen then walks in, but when she sees the dumped drinks, she says “Man, I hate litterbugs!” in a whiny tone.Mo and Adam follow her and deliver the news: WhisperHug is allowed to play, but Adam may not Zig agrees to cover bass, but Maya volunteers to sing, as she wants to get a message out and hopes that Cam is there to hear. She also apologizes to Adam because he is still disqualified, but Adam brushes it off and leaves to take care of personal business while WhisperHug discuss their strategy. WhisperHug walks to the stage and performs “Up In Our Cloud”. Maya scans the crowd and finally spots Cam, who is smiling at her. After the performance, Maya is alone in the tent removing her earrings when Cam appears beside her and congratulates her on winning third place. Maya is prepared to return his bracelet, but he stops her and asks if she is still confused, but she confides that she only wants him. They kiss and he says that is a good thing because she is not going to get rid of him so easily. Third Plot Clare is in her room doing homework with Eli, who is very stressed about the calculus exam. She reassures him that his math problems will be over once he reaches NYU. Then they look at the clock and Clare counts down the last five seconds until Helen knocks on the door. She enters the room and says that Eli has to go home. Clare sarcastically says "yes, Eli, it's time to run", and Eli gathers his items and leaves the house. Clare confronts her mother about kicking her boyfriend out before sundown. Her mother ignores the subject and tells her to resume studying, but Clare tells her she has guaranteed straight A's and they say good night. When Jake walks by with Katie, Clare tells them about the rule of visitors not being allowed past 8, but Jake tells her that Glen has no problem with her being there. Clare is stunned and confused, sensing a double standard. The next day Clare sits with Jake (calling him "Jakey", which throws him off), and gives him half of her turkey swiss sandwich, which happens to be his favourite sandwich after chicken salad. After a moment of awkwardness, Clare asks if he has noticed a double standard in their house, which Jake denies. Clare explains that even though Eli has to go home at 8, Katie gets to stay past all hours of the night. She also says that she wants to spend as much time with Eli as she can, as he is leaving for NYU next year. She makes Jake take part in a plan: their parents are going out for the evening, so Jake calls Helen and tells her that Eli is coming over to study with him, and she cannot kick him out because he is technically Jake's guest. Jake asks for something in return, and Clare suggests he will make her a happy step-sister and gives him two thumbs up. Jake walks away and agrees to the plan. Later, at the Edwards-Martins household, Clare is forced to go to the craft fair with her mom, even though she was supposed to spend the afternoon with Eli. She tells him he doesn't have to stay and they share a brief kiss. She comes home to find Eli and Jake high and Jake with rollerskates on. Clare takes the weed off of the table, and tells Eli to go upstairs to her bedroom so her mom won't catch him. After talking to her mom and covering for Jake, Clare goes upstairs to find Eli. She finds him sleeping in her bed, and wakes him up. He shushes her, telling her it's "sleep time," and refuses to get up. She asks him how good he is at jumping out windows. He gets out of her bed shirtless and looks out of the window, and says "That's high ... I'm high. Sorry, I'm such a bad boyfriend." Helen comes in and catches Eli shirtless and he leaves embarrassed. She finds the weed on Clare's bed and asks if Eli is a druggie. She forbids him from ever stepping foot in their house again. Clare tells her it wasn't Eli's weed and when Helen demands to know whose it is, Jake slowly rolls by the door on his skates. Clare then says it was Jake's and that he gave the weed to Eli. Helen asks him if the bag was his and he replies "We didn't smoke in the house." Helen tells him his dad will deal with him later and to "take your damn skates off!" (This is the first time she has ever been heard cursing.) The next day at school, Jake is walking along when Clare catches up to him and asks how it went with his father. He did not confiscate the truck, he is not setting a curfew, and he is not sending Jake to rehab. His punishment: he is forbidden to smoke weed again. Clare is taken aback by the lack of severity in the punishment and Jake scolds her for selling him out. She reminds him that he gave Eli the weed in the first place, and Jake tells her that he did so by trying to help her with her silly plan to get him more time to stay over, to which Clare tells him that Eli is now not allowed over at all. Jake cannot say anything and Clare declares a family meeting. Later that day, Clare analyses the problem for everyone: *Jake is allowed to use the truck whenever he wishes while Clare, who earned her license six months ago, has no vehicular access. *Jake’s guests are allowed to stay over however long they want whereas Clare's guests are to leave by 8. *Jake has no curfew, to which Clare does. *Last but not least, he smoked weed without serious consequences. Clare points out the sexism in this, to which Helen agrees, leading to an argument between her and Glen. Jake sarcastically asks Clare if she is happy, but Clare brushes aside the sarcasm and says “not yet”. She tries to get things back in order, but it does not work. Helen and Glen begin arguing with each other. Jake becomes annoyed and walks away.Clare spots the truck keys, steals them, and sneaks out of the house. She later meets with Eli at the Dot. He is surprised that she is driving the truck (calling it hot) and asks how the family meeting went. Clare avoids the question by saying “So many questions, just get in!” Eli asks if he mentioned how hot this is and then gets in on the passenger side. They arrive at the Battle of the Bands just as WhisperHug are about to begin their performance. During the show, Helen calls, but Clare ignores the call, wanting her to listen to what she has to say for once. Eli gives Clare a word to the wise: she has only a single year left with her mother and then she can go live her life as she sees fit, so being grounded for a year is not worth a fight. Clare agrees and decides to call Helen back. Afterward, Eli is prepared to have to cut their date short, but instead, Helen allows them to stay out until eleven because there is no school the following day. In addition, not only is Eli allowed to visit again, his curfew there has been extended two hours. Eli says that her mother may have heard her after all. They laugh, share a kiss, and enjoy the performance. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song, Tonight, Tonight by The Smashing Pumpkins. *Chaz Bono guest stars as himself. *Due to TeenNick wanting to avoid airing this episode on November 23, which is Black Friday in the United States, it aired as an hour long episode on November 20. *Tori and Cam find out about the kiss between Maya and Zig at the pageant. *Clare gets more privileges when Helen decides to become less strict to even out with Glen's laid back rules with Jake. *Bullfrog appears for the first time since last season. *Adam gets into his third fight. *WhisperHug places third in the battle of the bands competition. *This episode marks the end of Zig and Tori's third relationship. *This episode marks the beginning and end of Adam and Missy's fling. *This episode marks the beginning of Adam and Becky's second relationship. *This marks the first appearance of Harry. |-| Gallery= Ikfs.png tumblr_mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg 24wd36b.jpg 348kjft.jpg eq15jr.jpg jfxc7l.jpg t8sxok.jpg xfwxux.jpg tumblr_mdn9i8Fn5a1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg tumblr_mdslf9knMn1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Sgdr.jpg Rturty.jpg S434l.jpg Mfdt4e.jpg 09retd.jpg Op840.jpg Kjfdg0ore.jpg Kjfgok.jpg Ytygg.jpg Lkgfdo.png Kjsfsdop.jpg Kdjfglk.jpg Jipouio.jpg Jhouhi.jpg Jhgjkk.jpg Hgjfyt.jpg Ghtfy.jpg 9oui0.jpg Ghrty.jpg Ghjg6.jpg Dfgertr.jpg 567hgh.jpg 56fhfgh.jpg 54t4.png Eeet.png Werwrf.jpg Uirie.jpg Gfhfgj.jpg Ry546.jpg Qklerj.jpg Hhjkhjk.png Ghjftyt.png 09poip.jpg Kjfglkf.png Kjf;lf.jpg Fh5tt65.jpg Fgjhgj.jpg Bcdfg.jpg Aslkfjsl.jpg Aqlkej.jpg 234hgdfg.jpg 8fdigjl.jpg Nvljgd.jpg Kdfjg.png Aeiorp.jpg 9isdpf.jpg 87rjs.jpg dfgertds.jpg e5435.jpg kfdjspf.png Srwerhui.jpg Sreyrt.jpg Sr3rhf.jpg Sireur.jpg Oidsufo.jpg Iodugd.jpg Hiytfy.jpg Gchrt.jpg Fghfyr.jpg Cghfgrd.jpg Sufoief.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Skljfwei.jpg Kjglkdf.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Kjdlfje.jpg Kdjgor.jpg Isuf.jpg Isfskfj.jpg Irepoikg.jpg Gjkjgr.jpg Gffdtr.jpg Fdkjgf.jpg Dkjlrkt.jpg Dkjgori.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Dflkgjf.jpg Aksfjsl.jpg CamayaTT2.jpg Lkdfj.jpg Kljlk.jpg Kljhyoi.jpg Kl;jklj.jpg Kl;djgdfj.jpg Kj;kkl;j.jpg Kfjgf.jpg Jklkkl.jpg Jkhjh.jpg Jhjyiou.jpg Iuoihjkl.jpg Ipokhjlk.jpg Fghrty.jpg Fdgrt.jpg Fdgdft.jpg Dgrtrt.jpg Dfgerer.jpg Awerwe.jpg Camori.png Whisperhuggable.png 0471.jpg Normal Tonight084.jpg 64gt.png 87897jk.png 897uioud.png Tumblr mdyfl0GUOz1r23zk3.jpg 541959 5469974n55310953 1165383538 n.jpg 307501 547000328643999 354418184 n.jpg 550952 546998665310832 1036375571 n.jpg 582263 546997431977622 242425750 n.jpg |-| Promos= * MuchMusic Promo *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Special Guest Star *Chaz Bono as himself Guest Starring *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Kendra Leigh Timmins as Missy Parker *Lauren Toyota as herself Supporting Cast *Brendan Cox as Drummer *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Tosh Watson as Harry Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Clare: "She's coming, quick do math!" to Eli and Jake. *Katie: "You're such a lazy... ugh!" Maya: "(mimics) You're such a lazy...ugh!" *Mo: "Adam! Last time I checked the iPhone wasn't a valid musical instrument... play your bass." *Imogen: "Man, I hate litterbugs!" (After Tori leaves) *Adam: "I can't believe I just walked into a party with you." Becky: "I can't believe I just walked out on my dad with you." |-| Featured Music= Part 1 *''"La Di Da"'' by Victorian Halls *''"Still Alright"'' by Adam Merrin *''"Bad Guys"'' by Bleeding Knees Club *''"Superman's Song"'' by WhisperHug *''"Ropes That Way"'' by Dirty Ghosts *''"Clearwater"'' by J.R. Richards Part 2 *''"Superman's Song"'' by Ezra's Pound *''"Wonder"'' by Eternal Summers *''"Superman's Song"'' by WhisperHug *''"Southern Girls"'' by Creep Creep Beach *''"Never Thought I'd See The Day"'' by The School *''"Time"'' by Invasions *''"Up In Our Cloud" by WhisperHug *''"Sparks"'' by Adaline *''"Clearwater"'' by J.R. Richards *''"Smile"'' by Parlovr |-| Links= *Watch Tonight, Tonight (1) on YouTube *Watch Tonight, Tonight (2) on YouTube *Watch Tonight, Tonight (1) on YouTube *Watch Tonight, Tonight (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes